


Lose Control

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Percy Jackson, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fucked Stupid, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Percy is a Size Queen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Jason Grace, Trans Percy Jackson, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy needs someone who will let him let go.Enter Jason.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 398
Collections: Anonymous





	Lose Control

Percy had been eyeing up Jason all day, and the other boy was starting to take notice. He'd been teasing a little, just enough to get his boyfriend's attention. Bending over to grab something, and putting just a little extra curve to the arch of his back. Biting his lip, letting his hand linger when he rested it on Jason's shoulder, letting their arms brush when he needed to move past him. There was an excited little buzz following Percy around all day, especially when Jason started to notice. Because he had that crease between his brows, the one that made it look like he was angry when really he was fighting off being horny. And when Jason got that expression on his face, it meant only one thing for Percy: he was getting fucked _good_ tonight.

And he was right. As soon as Percy started to close the door to their apartment, Jason had him whirled around and pressed against the door, shutting it the rest of the way with a bang. Percy let out a small gasp, but it was muffled when Jason surged forward and connected their lips. Percy sighed, melting into the kiss, his arms curling behind Jason's back to clutch at his shoulders. Their mouths moved together, the kiss deep but also rough and heated. Percy swiped his tongue along Jason's bottom lip before sucking gently, pulling a groan from the other man. Pushing back, Jason moved his hand to Percy's jaw and tilted his head, licking at the line of his lips. Getting the hint, Percy let his lips part and let Jason's tongue delve into his mouth, sending a spark down his spine. 

Jason pressed him hard against the door, licking into his mouth with passion before suddenly letting up. "You fucking tease," he panted, those dark eyes fixed on Percy's, and the tan boy couldn't help the cocky smirk on his face. 

"You always get so worked up," he conceded, and, to prove his point, he slid his hand over Jason's waist to reach his cock, cupping it through his jeans and giving it just the slightest bit of pressure. Jason hissed, pressing himself harder into Percy's hand. 

"Why wouldn't I get worked up?" Jason groaned, and now he was moving his mouth to Percy's jaw, to his earlobe, to his neck. "Look at you."

"Oh," was all Percy could say, as Jason sucked on a patch of skin just below his jaw, licking and swirling his tongue. He moved to another spot, and then another, scraping his teeth as he moved closer and closer to Percy's collarbone. "Jason," Percy whined through a moan, and now it was his turn to press his hips into the other man, the heat in his pants spurring him on. 

"What do you want, Percy?" Jason asked, his lips brushing against Percy's skin as he spoke. 

Percy shuddered at the sensation, before he gathered himself enough to say, "I want to suck your cock."

Jason smirked into Percy's neck. "You wanna suck my cock, baby?" he asked. "Mm, yeah. Do it."

"Yeah?" Percy asked, and Jason leaned away from him. He gently nudged Percy, who shuffled away from the door as Jason moved to lean against it now. Percy wasted no time in tugging at the hem of Jason's shirt, lifting it over his head and arms. The black haired boy dove in, kissing and sucking Jason's chest as he began to move downward.

"Somebody's eager," Jason teased, though his breathing was shallow as Percy swiped his tongue over his nipple. "You want my dick in your mouth that badly?"

"Yes," Percy whined, and Jason let his head fall back against the door. God, he loved it when Percy went all cockslut on him. It was always so good, for both of them. He watched as Percy pressed his face against the bulge in his pants, pressing open mouthed kisses along the outline of his shaft as he worked with his hands to undo the button and zipper. Jason helped him tug his pants down, and boxers too, so that his dick no longer pressed achingly hard against his pants. His dick, currently at full mast, was quite large. Percy looked at it like he wanted to swallow the entire thing right then and there. 

Leaning forward, Percy licked up the side of Jason's cock, closing his lips around the head and sucking, lightly, when he reached the top. Jason sucked in a breath as Percy swirled his tongue around his head, before bobbing his head and sinking a little lower. Percy continued like that, bobbing his head up and down, each time down sinking a little further down Jason's cock, until the head was pressed against the back of his throat. Percy closed his eyes, moaning at the feeling. He loved having Jason's cock in his mouth, giving the other man pleasure like this. But he also liked that Jason knew what _he_ wanted from a situation like this. To be used.

Percy curled his hand around the base of Jason's dick that he couldn't fit in his mouth, twisting it at the same pace that he bobbed his head, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out. Jason moaned above him, bucking his hips into Percy's mouth. Percy's breath hitched, the sensation going straight to the area between his legs. Oh, yes, please. 

Percy pulled off of Jason's dick, a small dribble of spit coming from his mouth. He looked up at Jason, eyes wide with lust and desperation, face and neck flushed. "Jason," he whined, and Jason nodded. 

"Yeah," he said, and Percy's hand fell away from his dick. Jason reached down, threading his finger's through Percy's hair and slowly leading the boy's face back toward his cock. "Open wide," he ordered, and Percy's lips fell apart obediently. Jason felt his chest swell with pride, and he reached down to grab his dick. He lightly smacked Percy's cheek with it a few times, and he watched the other boy lean into it before resting his cockhead on the his tongue. Percy eagerly licked it, closing his lips and sucking. Jason moaned, and thrust in shallowly a few times. 

Percy sucked harder, and Jason pushed further, pulling a deep moan from the other boy. Jason took it as his cue. Tightening his hand in Percy's hair, he used his hold to keep Percy's head in place, and he started slow, languid thrusts into Percy's mouth. He made his dick go further in than Percy had let it earlier, enjoying the feeling of his shaft against the back of the other's throat. He sped up a bit, fucking into Percy's mouth as the other boy kneeled in front of him, eyes closed and moaning loudly. 

"Mm, you take my cock so well," Jason praised, watching Percy shudder at his words. "Such a good little cockslut, letting me use your mouth like this. Such a good hole for me." Percy moaned again, louder, and the vibrations around his cock were _heavenly_. Jason picked up his pace, going faster, deeper. Percy didn't move. 

Jason continued to abuse his throat for a few more moments, before his balls began to tighten and he pulled away to stave off his release. He pulled Percy off his dick, but kept his hand tight in his hair. Percy looked absolutely wrecked. There was spit down his chin and his eyes were glassy and far away, his face and neck flushed. Jason tightened his grip on his hair, pulling his head back so that Percy was forced to look up at him. Percy moaned quietly, the noise breaking off into a whimper as he looked up at Jason.

"Jason, please," he begged. His voice was hoarse from what he'd just been doing. It was incredibly hot.

"Jason, please, what?" Jason asked, forcing his voice to sound calm and cool. 

"Please, fuck me," Percy pleaded. "Please, I need it."

"Oh, I will," Jason assured Percy. "Go to the bedroom. And when I get in there, you better have remembered that you should be calling me sir, and not Jason."

Percy whimpered, "Yes, sir," before standing up and making his way to the bedroom. He swayed on his feet a bit, obviously still reeling from having his mouth fucked so passionately. One thing about Percy was that it was easy to get him worked up. Jason enjoyed working Percy up, and then teasing him, playing with him until he was sobbing. That was exactly the plan for tonight.

Jason followed Percy to the bedroom, and was delighted to discover that the other boy had removed his clothes and was waiting for him on the bed. Smirking Jason joined him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He could taste the remnants of his own precum in Percy's mouth, which really shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

"Jason," Percy said, breathless, waiting for him to do something. Jason reached around Percy and smacked his ass for that, and Percy moaned into the kiss, falling forward a bit. Jason pulled back. 

"I told you to be ready to call me sir," he reminded Percy. 

Percy's eyes widened, and suddenly he looked ever hornier than before. "Yes, sir," he managed to get out. 

"What do you want, baby?"

"Want your cock," Percy pleaded, rocking his hips forward in hopes of finding friction against Jason. Jason simply leaned back so that he was out of Percy's reach, eliciting a whine from the other boy. "Please, please, I need it!"

"Such an eager little cockslut," Jason observed, backing up so that he could reach over to the dresser and open one of the drawers. "Don't worry, you'll get my dick. But I'm gonna have some fun with you first."

He watched Percy's expression as he pulled three things from the drawer- a strip of silk fabric, a vibrator, and a spreader bar. Immediately after he realized what they were, Percy's eyes filled with renewed lust. "Oh gods," he said.

"That's right," Jason said. "Now turn around, hands behind your back." Percy obeyed, and as Jason began to wrap the silk around his wrists, he was rewarded with a "Good boy," that made him whimper. He felt Jason finish tying the silk, and then there was a hand on his back, guiding him so that his chest and face were resting against the pillows, his knees planted on the mattress to hold his ass in the air. Jason slipped the loops of the spreader bar around his ankles before moving it up his legs until it was secure around his mid-thighs. Curious, Percy tried to see if he could shut his legs. He couldn't.

There was a slight pause where nothing was happening, and Percy tried, "Sir?" before suddenly there was a tongue pressing against his folds. Percy moaned loudly at the sudden contact, not even noticing the popping sound of a lube bottle being opened. Jason licked at Percy's pussy as he slicked up his fingers, quickly adding his pointer finger, working it into Percy's hole. "Oh, sir, please," Percy gasped, arching his back prettily. 

"You take my finger so well," Jason praised, thrusting deep and thorough to work Percy open. "You moan so pretty, so desperate. I love making you desperate for me."

"I am, I am!" Jason added another finger, scissoring his fingers. Percy ground back against him, his noises of pleasure muffled by the mattress. Adding another finger made the noises louder and made Percy looser. Perfect.

Jason stopped, pulling his fingers out without any warning. Percy whined, pushing his ass in the air as if searching for Jason's fingers again, desperate for something to fill his hole. "No, please!" he choked out, hot all over. He was so worked up, so desperate for friction, Jason couldn't just take it away now. "Sir, I need you to fuck me!"

"And I will," Jason assured him, slicking up the vibrator that he held in his hand. "But first, with this."

Percy made a small noise of confusion before he felt the vibrator against his outer folds. It wasn't on yet, and Jason rubbed it up and down, pressing into Percy's wet folds. Percy moaned, long and breathy, before Jason began to push the toy into his hole. "You should see yourself," Jason praised as Percy rolled his hips to meet the dildo. He looked so fucked out, so controlled by his lust, it was incredible to watch. "You were made for this, made for me to play with like this. This is what you're good for. Being my toy, so I can fuck your hole when I'm bored." Percy's breath hitched, and Jason shoved the vibrator in all the way to the base, turning it on at the same time. Percy yelled, bucking his hips as his shout tapered off into a series of moans and whimpers as Jason began to fuck him with the vibrator. 

"Sir, please, it feels so good, oh my god!" Jason pulled the vibrator out, pushed it in deep, testing the angle so that he could find the spot that made Percy scream. It didn't take long, and soon Percy was panting and moaning like a bitch in heat, all shame thrown out the window. "Please, please, more!"

"Did you say stop?" Jason asked, teasing, and he pulled his hand away, leaving the vibrator inside of Percy, still on, still pressed against the spot the gave him the most pleasure. 

"No!" Percy wailed, rolling his hips in an attempt to make the vibrator move again. Jason reached over, but only to turn up the setting. The vibrations got faster and louder, and so did Percy's desperate, whorish moans. "No, please, sir, I need you to fuck me!"

"I told you, I will fuck you later," Jason told him. "Right now, I want to watch you fall apart. Now, don't you dare move."

Jason could see Percy's legs trying to close, could see his hands moving restlessly in their binds, see him pushing his face and chest into the pillows like he was trying to both get away and arch into the sensation of the vibrator. But Percy obediently forced himself to stay still, whining and gasping the whole time.

"Look at you," Jason mused. "So pretty for me, so good, letting me use you like this. What a good little whore you are for me. Sucking my dick good like the cockslut you are, letting me finger you open, wreck you with my toys before you even get to feel what a real dick in your hole is like. You'll get your reward soon, I promise."

"Please!" Percy gasped, and there were desperate tears in his voice. Jason's dick throbbed at the sound of it. "Please, sir, I've been so good! I'm such a whore, your slut, please, fill me up with your big cock, sir!" Somewhere along the line as he was begging, Percy began to cry, the sensation of the vibrator plus Jason's words getting to be too much for him. 

"Of course," Jason said, and he pulled the vibrator out. Percy gasped as he was left empty again, desperate for something, anything to fill his hole. He heard the cap open on the lube again as Jason worked to slick himself up. Hearing the condom wrapper crinkle, Percy felt his pussy throb in anticipation.

Jason's dick was huge, and neither of them were downplaying Percy being a cockslut. He really was, and he loved Jason's dick. He loved it inside him, whether it was his mouth or his pussy, he loved it when Jason made him feel like he was a just a hole to put his cock in for pleasure and used him until he couldn't think. So when he felt the tip of that huge cock rubbing against his folds, he went crazy, rolling his hips to get any friction he could. Jason reached up with his right hand, gripping Percy's hips and holding him still. "Patience," Jason ordered. 

"Yes sir," Percy answered, breathless, and Jason started to push in. Percy felt himself being stretched around Jason's fat cock, the slight burn feeling so so good and making his toes curl. Inch by inch, Jason sunk into Percy, seemingly taking forever and filling Percy so good until his hips were finally flush against Percy. Gods, Percy never got tired of the feeling of that huge cock inside of him, pressing against his walls and filling him up like he needed it. "Please," Percy begged, and Jason complied.

Jason pulled back, almost all the way out, before sinking back in, slow and languid and _deep_. His entire body rolled with it as he carefully fucked Percy, being sure to go as deep as he could because he knew how much Percy loved it. Percy's breath hitched in time with every thrust, and he squirmed in Jason's hold, hot and overwhelmed. "Sir please," Percy whined, his voice breaking every time Jason bottomed out. "Please, I want it rough. Need it rough. Need you to fuck me hard." His voice was so desperate, so needy, that Jason could only listen.

"You need me to fuck you hard?" Jason asked, and Percy nodded wordlessly, writhing against the pillows. "Such a good slut, asking for what it wants. I'll be sure to fuck you hard then."

Jason pulled out, and Percy whimpered for only a moment before Jason lined his cock up again, grippe Percy's waist with both of his hands, and slammed in to the hilt. Percy yelped, voice breaking, and Jason pulled back before pushing back in just as hard. Thrusting forward and using his grip on Percy's waist to pull the boy back on his dick, he absolutely battered him with his cock. Percy could feel it in his stomach, his throat, his entire body. His teeth chattered with every thrust, splitting him open and making him feel so, so full. He pressed his face into the pillows, hoping it could muffle the near screams coming from him.

"You like my cock?" Jason asked, pounding into Percy without mercy. "You like how good my big fat cock fills you up? How I'm just using your hole as a fucktoy? You're such a good whore for me, such a good cockslut, so desperate for a nice good fuck. I bet you'd let anyone fuck you if their dick was big enough, you whore."

Percy didn't answer- he couldn't he was so blissed out with pleasure. Jason was pulling him back onto his cock and he was absolutely loving it. His mind blank, his eyes rolled back into his head, his cheek pressed into the mattress as he shamelessly moaned and screamed and sobbed with pleasure, unable to form a single word. All he could think about with the gigantic cock that was pounding into him, making him feel the most pleasure he'd ever felt in his life. Making him feel like he was such a good toy, such a good fuckhole, a good little whore. And he was.

Jason picked up the pace, and Percy was whining, squirming, sobbing, seeing stars. Jason fucked Percy through his orgasm, listening to the other boy's cries and screams as he came, body nearly convulsing with the strength of it. Soon, Jason came too, letting the clenching walls of Percy's pussy milk him through his orgasm. 

After a few moments of panting, Jason slowly pulled out of Percy, relishing in the fucked out, barely audible whine that came from the other boy. "You good Perce?" he asked. It took a moment, but he saw the other boy's head slowly nod. He stayed in the same position, though- ass in the air, like he was still just waiting to be fucked. Like he was still processing what had just happened. "That good, huh?" Jason asked, and Percy let out a soft, broken whimper.

"Gods, Jason," he moaned. "That was the best sex I've ever had."


End file.
